Hic sunt dracones
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: A veces un encuentro inesperado te lleva a sitios nuevos, hacia personas que jamás pensaste conocer y a momentos que te cambiarán la vida para siempre, hacia lo desconocido, hic sunt dracones. [AU, eventually ShanksOC]
1. La cita

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, y si hay alguna es para mí personalmente porque me dije que no volvería por estos lares, quizá sea el espíritu navideño que acecha, que aquí estoy. Hay una OC, y un Shanks que he intentando no sacar demasiado de su personaje. Espero poder actualizar cada dos semanas. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Y así es. No pensaba subir nada más en esta categoría, pero los vientos han soplado y me gusta tanto tentar la suerte como ver si me equivocaba en la razón por la que decidir marcharme. Y sin más, después de pasar un día achicando aguas, creo que me he ganado algo bonito y qué mejor que inaugurar un nuevo viaje. Independientemente de ello, ¡hola y bienvenido!

Esta es una pequeña historia que hace siglos, cuando aún me decía que era incapaz de escribir a Shanks porque me gusta demasiado, empecé a idear y la primera vez que escribo algo que termina tal y como entonces pensaba que sería, por lo que personalmente es un reto y un leve orgullo atreverme a subirla.

Es cierto que hay otra advertencia, única y que seguramente no sepas. Esta historia, en sus dos primeros capítulos es idéntica a la de otro de mis fics, "Vientos propicios", ¿la razón? Pues deriva del párrafo anterior, jamás pensé que me podría sentar a terminar la que quise escribir, la aventura de Shanks para la que nunca encontraba palabras, y la deseché, cambié personajes y alteré para acomodarla a una de mis parejas preferidas. Como muchas veces sucede, al cambiar a los actores principales, la idea debe cambiar, y es justo en ese capítulo tercero dónde la adaptación ya no puede ser posible, y esta, la historia origen, toma un rumbo diferente a la que "Vientos propicios" tomará a su debido tiempo. Sin embargo, no sé la razón que un día me llevó de nuevo a esta historia y las palabras surgieron solas, las ideas se iban uniendo sin dejarme respirar y los diálogos resonaban como un eco en mi cabeza sin dejarme en paz hasta que me puse delante del ordenador dando lugar a esto.

Así pues, me atrevo con uno de mis tabúes y espero que lo disfrutes al menos lo mismo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Sin más:

* * *

**1\. La cita**

* * *

Los encuentros son algo que simplemente sucede. No siempre son desconocidos, no siempre son fruto del azar. Porque a veces todo está demasiado planeado, un reloj escoge el momento oportuno para que se produzca, el lugar queda predeterminado y se da esta casualidad: una cita, es el ejemplo perfecto de ello.

Otras, los encuentros resultan una mezcla misteriosa de ambos casos, en que el azar juega un papel dentro de la costumbre de un modo inexplicable, como es el caso que nos acontece.

¿Cómo se ha llegado a él? Bueno, esa puede ser una pregunta retórica que en realidad se va a responder sola, porque la única respuesta posible está en lo que sucedió con anterioridad.

Las ocho de la mañana, replicaban las campanas de St. George un par de manzanas más allá de la puerta mientras enseñaba su identificación en el control de seguridad. No es que alguien de fuera pudiera entrar a esa hora al museo, pero el protocolo debía seguirse. El cordial saludo de los buenos días habituales se perdió en un sorbo rápido a su _latte_ mientras movía la mano sin detenerse, llegaba tarde. Una vez dentro, tras los muros, el ruido de la calle se perdía en el más absoluto silencio. Al menos, hasta que llegaran los visitantes, suspiró.

Pasó su tarjeta por la banda de seguridad y se adentró en la zona de oficinas, en menos de tres hora tenía una reunión y lo único que se le había ocurrido para que la secretaria del director la dejara entrar antes era sobornarla. Eso sí, con el mejor cappuccino que se podía encontrar en Bloomsbury. Sí, cierto, técnicamente lo había comprado en Camdem, pero los barrios no eran más que líneas políticas imaginarias sobre un mapa. Y si lo había hecho, era porque sabía que funcionaría, nada había sido dejado al azar con tal de no salir tarde ese día de verano tardío.

La mesa de cedro oscuro estaba bien ordenada, y la única muestra de modernidad era un viejo monitor de rayos catódicos que aún y misteriosamente servía. Las paredes estaban revestidas de largos y finos listones de madera oscura dando una sensación de estrechez inexistente y altos techos a la oficina. Tan solo destacaba la rica decoración de la puerta de madera unos pasos a la izquierda de la mesa, y el horrible perchero de metal con un abandonado paraguas azul eléctrico que había tenido décadas mejores, pero siempre salvaba la vida a más de uno en las casuales tormentas de verano.

—Cappuccino sin azúcar y canela, nunca chocolate —le dijo con una sonrisa a la señora mayor mientras le entregaba el vaso de cartón blanco y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla —. Buenos días, Charlotte, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?

Los vivos ojos azules enmarcados en _rimmel_ y arrugas se levantaron voraces de la pantalla hasta brillar al ver a la recién llegada, todo sin que sus dedos esqueléticos dejaran de teclear rápidos.

—Oh, querida, muchas gracias. Pues como todos los días, aguantando aquí las embestidas del cambiante humor del gran jefe… —movió los ojos hacia un lado guiándola antes de susurrar con pesadez—. Y a sus invitados, por lo que no, no podrás pasar antes de tiempo. Pero esto es para mí. Muchas gracias por intentarlo.

Con una naturalidad ensayada se giró hacia el lado que la mujer le había indicado. Era un pequeño espacio justo para una mesita y dos sillas al resguardo de la pared y de la puerta, lo justo para dar la intimidad mínima mientras se esperaba el turno. El tiempo había maltratado el mobiliario aquel tanto como había sido posible, pero eran los únicos que podían contar verdaderas historias sobre el museo.

—¿Le apetece un _latte_, o prefiere un Rioja a pesar de la hora, Mihawk?

Si se sorprendió antes de hablar, lo supo esconder bajo la sonrisa. Era la única persona que podía molestar a Charlotte lo suficiente y cuya prioridad era inamovible, a la secretaria nunca le había caído bien aquel benefactor tan particular del museo. A decir verdad, a ella tampoco le caería bien si no hubiera tenido el placer de tratarlo en el pasado y haber aprendido todos sus secretos tras trabajar unos meses para él.

De todas formas, siempre era un mal presagio verle, malo pero divertido. Nuevas aventuras podrían empezar, aunque antes tendría que regañarlo.

Dejó su café junto con su bolso sobre la mesa de la secretaria antes de acercarse al hombre que se había levantado del asiento. Para su habitual frialdad, la mínima sonrisa que enmarcaba sus ojos fue bienvenida en un cariñoso apretón de manos por parte de ella. Evitó el ala del sombrero que siempre llevaba y besó sus mejillas antes de separarse a una distancia más familiar y cómoda para ambos.

—_Mamoiselle,_ es un placer verla.

—Deja de ser tan formal —retomó su café—, ¿cómo está Zoro?

—Aprendiendo los negocios familiares.

La risa se abrió paso en su boca sin problemas recordando al hijo adoptivo de aquel pirata. Sí. Pirata, qué palabra más bonita y apropiada en ese Londres y en ese museo. Él por su parte, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer de manera sencilla como ella se esperaba.

—Y tú has venido a vender más quincallas francesas.

—No, quincallas no, piezas de fina porcelana de Sèvres pertenecientes a la misma condesa que…

—Misteriosamente han llegado a tus manos —dejó que ella le cortara casi escondiendo la sonrisa cómplice—. Curioso que leyera hace poco la denuncia de ciertos señores que viven por cierta zona de movimientos extraños en su propiedad.

—Parece que ese hijo mío tiene mucho que mejorar.

—Si alguna vez llega a ser la mitad de bueno que tú, hará mucho daño. O al menos tan bueno como Perona, ella sí que sabía jugar con elegancia. Hasta cuando venía al museo, ¿por qué no ha venido ella? ¿Tan grave es?

La voz inconfundible de Charlotte se interpuso en la conversación comunicándole que ya podía pasar al despacho del director.

—A eso me refería, un día necesitaréis a alguien que os salve el culo de algo demasiado peligroso.

—Una dama no debería usar tal lenguaje. —La miró de soslayo—. Ni es algo de lo que deba preocuparme, tengo amigos de sobra.

—Más piratas —susurró sin poder ocultar una sonrisa mientras veía al elegante hombre acercarse a la puerta de su cita.

—Paisanos suyos, querida, y por supuesto, a usted.

Se quedó con la respuesta en la boca escondida tras la sonrisa para despedirle, o mejor dicho decirle hasta luego. Nunca se veía a Dracule Mihawk una sola vez al día, siempre que aparecía era mejor aprovecharlo.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse negó molesta con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea primera visto que no podría adelantar la cita. Tomó su bolso y sacó las llaves de su despacho.

—Entonces, vendré más tarde a verle.

—Mejor pásate después de comer a tu hora, no creo que esté de humor después de esto.

Aceptó el trato de Charlotte y salió del edificio principal buscando su escondite. Para ello se dio el lujo de recorrer el vestíbulo desierto y respirar el olor húmedo que aún se podía percibir de buena mañana. En un rato, cuando las puertas se abrieran aquello cambiaría por el inefable olor a sudor y cansancio, quizá matizado con el de perfumes caros y entusiasmo de la primera vez, pero jamás sería aquel que trasmitía la paz que ya nunca volverían a tener.

Su sala de restauración de porcelana se encontraba en uno de los sótanos en un edificio aledaño. Saludó a otros trabajadores y nada más llegar se permitió el segundo lujo que su puesto le ofrecía: poner algo de música.

Dejó sus enseres sobre la mesa, encendió el ordenador, se quitó la gabardina que dejó sobre el sillón y se puso la bata de trabajo. Se recogió el pelo en un moño rápido y miró el calendario de exposiciones. Nada de lo que había corría prisa, pero al menos quería terminar aquel aguamanil antes de que Mihawk saliera de la reunión y fuera a verla, y por supuesto, antes de que ella tuviera que volver al despacho del director.

La noche anterior lo había dejado casi todo terminado, pero debía comprobar que el proceso se había llevado a cabo como debía y el pequeño riesgo de que parte del esmalte se desprendiera ya se había subsanado.

Se recordó que también tenía que anular los planes que tenía esa tarde, Hawkeye tenía prioridad.

Entonces, se sentó delante del objeto y dejó que el tiempo pasara hasta que esa llamada a su puerta se produjo.

—Reconozco esa pieza —fueron sus primeras palabras mientras entraba con paso seguro hasta la mesa de trabajo.

Ella se bajó la mascarilla con la que trabajaba, los guantes se habían quedado en la mesa y le advirtió que ni se atreviera a tocarla.

—Ya no es tuya.

—Y echando la vista atrás me atrevería a decir que la malvendí, pero claro, eso lo sé ahora que la veo en perfecto estado.

—Los halagos no sirven, caballero.

De nuevo la sonrisa no iba más allá de un brillo repentino en sus pupilas, y asintió.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a por un café?

—¿Y soportar a toda la marabunta que hay ahí?

Sonrió cómplice.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Y no haces nada por evitarlo.

—Mi especialidad es la cerámica y la tengo toda en vitrinas.

—Díselo a los de egiptología. —asintió con tristeza, al menos ese pesar por los objetos del pasado sí era compartido.

—¿Y bien, Mihawk?

—Ha ido bien.

—Eso lo daba por supuesto, siempre sales ganando.

—No puedo negar que han pagado más de lo que debían, por supuesto, —la carcajada femenina le complació—, mi hijo, sin embargo, tendrá que reflexionar.

—Daría un brazo por escucharte llamarlo así delante de él.

—Nunca— fue su respuesta cómplice—, y la razón de mi visita es otra, ahora que me lo recuerdas.

Enarcó una ceja curiosa, no siempre había una, pero ese hecho siempre es sinónimo de diversión, quizá de la mala, pero nunca iba a decir que no a una aventura que aquel hombre le propusiera. Se alegraba de haber cancelado su agenda del día.

Del interior de su abrigo sacó una tarjeta y se la extendió bocabajo.

—Empieza a las siete, no llegues tarde.

—¿Una fiesta pirata tan temprano? ¿Os estáis haciendo viejos?

—Quizá, pero al menos no faltará el alcohol.

Tomó la tarjeta y la volteó. Conocía la dirección, era un embarcadero del muelle de Greenwich.

—Es un particular —respondió la pregunta no formulada.

—Y la razón…

Antes de decirlo ya sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

—A las siete en punto, la discreción la doy por sentada y no hace falta llevar nada.

Nada de aquello arrojaba más dudas sobre la cita, sino todo lo contrario.

Arrugó el entrecejo, pero no tenía que asentir para que él supiera que iba a ir, es más, no aceptaría un no por repuesta porque todos los condicionantes decían que aquella cita había sido planeada con antelación y _ex profeso_ para que ella acudiera.

Asintió. No había más preguntas, y el hombre se despidió con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

He aquí una cita prevista para un encuentro fruto de una situación relativamente casual. Este es nuestro punto de inicio y el que justifica que todo sucede por alguna razón.

* * *

**N/A:** Las incursiones que he tenido en One Piece han sido extrañas (en tramas y en _feed-back_) y ésta no iba a ser menos. Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos picado la curiosidad por qué pasará.

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	2. Greenwich

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, más allá de ser un AU. Y si hay alguna es para mí personalmente porque me dije que no volvería por estos lares, quizá sea el espíritu navideño que acecha, que me trajo aquí. Hay una OC, y un Shanks que he intentando no sacar demasiado del personaje. Espero poder actualizar cada dos semanas. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

* * *

**2\. Greenwich**

* * *

Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, todavía quedaba media hora para que los turistas empezaran a abandonar el edificio y la paz y el silencio volviera a reinar en aquel lugar. Ella, como algunos otros trabajadores terminaba su jornada antes de esa hora de cierre, al menos ese día tendría que haber salido a las cuatro, pero tras la visita al despacho del director todo se había alargado más de lo previsto y lo único que no podía dejar para mañana era su tarea de la tarde.

Observó por última vez la taza de té ricamente decorada antes de dejarla en la máquina para que lentamente fuera secándose durante la noche y al día siguiente poder continuar con el siguiente proceso de restauración. Suspiró. No sabía cómo había conseguido mantener su mente apartada de la reunión con Mihawk que tendría lugar en poco menos de dos horas, pero ahora que cualquier entretenimiento de su mente había acabado, todas las dudas volvían.

Cerró con llaves su despacho, llevaba la gabardina en el brazo, por una vez, la tarde otoñal no precisaba de más abrigo que un fino jersey. Londres a veces tenía gestos con sus habitantes. Miró el reloj al llegar a la parada de metro y sopesó sus posibilidades, podría ir hasta el muelle del Tower Bridge y allí coger el barco para Greenwich, no le daría tiempo a tomarse un té, cierto, pero evitaría el metro en hora punta y llegar, llegaría con tiempo de sobra en ambos caso. Si se decidía por el metro puede que sí pudiera parar antes y tomarse el té, pero… El ferry ganaba.

Volver a Embarkment en el metro ya era un agobio, pero cuando salió y las vistas del London Eye la recibieron entre la suciedad se auto convenció que la idea había merecido la pena. Tuvo la suerte que la línea 1 estaba a punto de partir en su dirección y allí desde la cubierta dejó que la tarde que caía se diluyera mientras se alejaba hacia el sur. Los pájaros graznaban mientras algunas campanas sonaban, el olor putrefacto del Támesis le hacía sentir en casa. Londres, esa sucia ciudad que no dormía, que quería ser sofisticada, era urbe que congregaba al mundo pero no permitía que se mezclara, era su hogar.

Notó un leve escalofrío antes de pasar el segundo puente y decidió que lo mejor era entrar a la cabina de pasajeros y buscar un sitio para pensar. Por fin.

Demasiado temprano para que los turistas también ocuparan todo el lugar, la dirección contraria a la que solían tomar, además, no tuvo problemas en encontrar un asiento cercano a la ventana con vistas a la orilla este. Mientras veía pasar las diferentes edificaciones y el pasar del tiempo, sacó la tarjeta. Estaba escrita a mano, una letra puntiaguda que conocía bien del mismo hombre que se la había dado, la dirección era escueta y no ponía ningún nombre. Conociéndole sabía que sería identificable, porque en caso contrario se hubiera asegurado de darle más señales. Y no sabía exactamente qué esperaba de aquel encuentro. Quizá era otro botín que tenía en mente, algún expolio mal llevado y necesitaba ayuda. Sonrió. Lo dudaba, tenía amigos en ambientes más adecuados para ayudarle en ese caso. Tampoco sería sobre su protegido, ni sobre su protegida, estaba segura. Zoro Roronoa aún estaba demasiado verde pero se había encaprichado con él y solo sería cuestión de tiempo que su nivel alcanzara al del viejo maestro; Perona, por otro lado, se había especializado en otro tipo de antigüedades: vestimentas, y era una especialista distinguida en su ámbito a pesar de su pasado y falta de padrino social. Mihawk, sonrió, era un buen padrino, pero no lo suficientemente poderoso como necesitaría. Ella se ofreció a buscarle uno, recordó. Su tía política estaría dispuesta no solo a costearle cualquier investigación, sino a introducirla en los círculos adecuados y que por fin diera el salto al diseño propio que tanto quería, y se rio cuando lo recordó. El viejo gabacho se había ofendido cuando se lo propuso. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que era una propuesta que siempre estaba sobre la mesa y que en el momento necesario podrían tomarla, Perona y él.

Si eliminaban a sus dos pupilos, no conocía a nadie más de su ambiente que pudiera necesitar de su visita. A menos que hubiera encontrado a un nuevo discípulo. Negó con la cabeza, ya tenía las manos llenas con Zoro como para embarcarse en otra tribulación de esa magnitud. Así que la única posible razón de aquel encuentro era un comprador. Mihawk actuando de intermediario entre el museo y un nuevo pirata no era nada nuevo, pero, digamos, no era algo corriente. Es más, si ese era el caso, debería estar en alerta porque ya era difícil imaginar que la usara a ella en vez del mismo director.

Quizá, sopesó en la misma línea, esa era la razón de su visita esta mañana al museo y debido a la negativa del jefe, la iba a usar a ella. Su reacción en este caso era obvia: sopesar el peligro y negarse.

Suspiró, quedaba una parada para llegar al muelle de Greenwich. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no bajaba a aquella zona? Desde que leyó por última vez _Agente Secreto_ de Konrad, seguramente y de aquello podría hacer años. Seguramente todo estuviera cambiado, seguramente la masificación también había llegado a aquella zona, seguramente ni el metro fuera el mismo. Sonrió, no, no era el mismo o eso leía en las noticias. Por mucho que estuviera bien cuidado y conservado, la materia tendía a degradarse. Y con esa línea de pensamiento bajó del ferry.

El aroma había cambiado, más limpio, quizá menor sucio era la palabra adecuada. El verde que pregonaba su nombre era patente, las zonas ajardinadas habían crecido antes que los edificios y ahora no se podía construir con la misma alevosía que en el norte de Londres, por ejemplo. Y de nuevo recordó a Konrad y a sus terroristas condenados al fracaso.

Rescató la tarjeta y buscó el nombre del embarcadero y el muelle en un mapa antes de salir. Estaba un par de calles más abajo y como había supuesto, no tenía pérdida.

El aire era más fresco, por lo que se puso la gabardina y en un gesto inconsciente miró enrededor. No evitó la tentación de subirse el cuello y pensar que era Mr Verlock, paranoico de que no le siguieran, de que no descubrieran su plan. Solo esperaba que aquella bomba que Mihawk había preparado no estallara en sus manos convirtiéndola, más bien, en Stevie.

—Por todos los… —masculló observando ojiplática el atraque en cuestión sintiéndose realmente más como este último personaje que su mente había evocado.

Sí que no tenía pérdida. Comprobó que era el lugar correcto, pero no era necesario, lo sabía perfectamente. Frunció el ceño, por primera vez muy segura de no querer seguir en aquella aventura. El barco que tenía delante tendría alrededor de treinta metros de eslora y nada en él casaba con lo que representaba. Su quilla era ancha, pero su parte muerta era alta, tanto que tenía hasta un castillo en la popa, y esto no era absolutamente parte de ningún barco vikingo conocido que quisiera imitar aquella monstruosidad. La falta de remos, la anchura no se correspondía con las proporciones habituales, sin contar que era bastante más de la habitual y por supuesto ni pensaba posible que un grupo de hombres pudieran sacarlo del mar y trasladarlo tierra adentro. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ese único mástil, se podía adivinar la vela cuadrada seguramente más decorativa que útil, el timón a estribor y el mascarón draconiano en proa imitando a esas embarcaciones vikingas. ¿A dónde la había traído Mihawk? ¿Dónde estaba la discreción?

Miró el reloj rezando para estar a tiempo de marcharse, pero ruido en cubierta la obligó a resignarse.

—¿Impresionada? ¿Quieres subir para verlo? —una voz profunda y alegre llamó su atención desde arriba.

Empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras daba un paso para atrás, pero aquella voz se acercó a la pasarela de entrada dejando a su dueño a plena vista.

—El _Red Force_ es una belleza que nadie debe perderse, sobre todo cuando navega —continuó bajando el hombre.

Era pelirrojo, fue lo primero que le llamó la atención, después la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo despertó una chispa en su memoria, y antes de darse cuenta su brazo derecho había apresado su muñeca invitándola a subir.

Fue en ese instante que la manga izquierda de su chaqueta negra voló en un gesto no natural terminando el cuadro.

Había escuchado historias. Sí. Todos habían escuchado historias de aquel hombre.

Entumecida por la sorpresa se dejó llevar hacia la cubierta. Al sentir el leve movimiento que nunca se sentiría en tierra se aferró a la baranda desconcertada. Eran demasiadas emociones, demasiada información para asimilar en poco tiempo y no pudo evitarlo. El hombre se había separado y estaba hablando sobre la embarcación, pero sus ojos no se movían de su cicatriz.

—Eres Redhair —masculló cuando el habla volvió a ella.

Y el nombrado se detuvo.

La observó. Casi podía notar el escrutinio al que la estaba sometiendo. El ambiente se enfrió, sus ojos metálicos perdieron parte del brillo y la sonrisa que había conocido hasta ahora desapareció.

De nuevo, quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, huir de ese barco, de ese lugar, volver al museo si era necesario. Correr. Todas las alarmar que saltaron eran pocas para lo que pensaba tenía delante.

—Parece que mi invitada ha llegado a tiempo como buena inglesa. —Mihawk al rescate, salió del castillo con una copa en mano.

—Y yo que pensaba que había conseguido embaucar a una belleza local —respondió el dueño del barco sin apartar la mirada.

—No la belleza con la que querrías mezclarte.

—Si es tu invitada, no. En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Aunque debo admitir que por verla así, ha merecido la pena. —El hombre levantó la copa y bebió a su salud por primera vez sonriendo de verdad.

—Será mejor que me vaya… —empezó a susurrar la chica, pero ambos la detuvieron.

—Ya que estás aquí, no querrás desaprovechar la ocasión, ¿verdad, Elisabeth?

Su nombre la recompuso, era una advertencia por parte del francés, recordatorio también de que aceptó escuchar su historia en el museo y ahora no podía echarse atrás.

—No hay ocasión. —dijo con el mejor tono que pudo.

—Vamos, vamos, al menos una copa para celebrar este encuentro. No todos los días se conoce a alguien de la realeza que ha renegado de sus títulos.

—No debería, no creo que sea adecuado estar aquí…

—Tranquila, nadie va a verte.

—¿No tienes curiosidad de saber por qué te he pedido que vinieras? —se detuvo, ahí Mihawk había dado en el clavo, como siempre.

Sí, tenía mucha curiosidad por ello, inmensa, extraordinaria, casi insaciable, mucho más después de descubrir la identidad del dueño del barco.

—¿Merece la pena? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos a sabiendas de que no podía huir.

El pelirrojo rio mientras el otro hombre se sentía ofendido por la pregunta.

—Si has venido es porque ya conoces la respuesta. —después de aquellas palabras se dio la vuelta y volvió al interior del castillo vencedor.

Obvio, resopló, era tan obvio como eso. Y con una última mirada a Shanks y al transitado muelle, le siguió.

* * *

**N/A:** Las incursiones que he tenido en One Piece han sido extrañas (en tramas y en _feed-back_) y ésta no creo que vaya a ser diferente, así que mientras no me aburra aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos picado la curiosidad por qué pasará.

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	3. Dos renegados

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, más allá de ser un AU. Y si hay alguna es para mí personalmente porque me dije que no volvería por estos lares, quizá sea el espíritu navideño que acecha, que me trajo aquí. Hay una OC, y un Shanks que he intentando no sacar demasiado del personaje. Espero poder actualizar cada dos semanas. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Sí, es un poco más corto que los anteriores, como recompensa espero acordarme de subir el siguiente en una semana, en vez de dos.

* * *

**3\. Dos renegados**

* * *

La velada había sido tranquila para estar en compañía de aquellos dos hombres a los que las leyendas les precedían. La comida servida, y seguramente traída desde el Ritz para aquella ocasión, fue un festín de delicias que sació el apetito de la chica haciéndole olvidar la situación por un instante. El vino había volado, nada extraño a pesar de que los tres se mantenían sobrios después de todo. Poco habían hablado mientras tanto, por saborear cada plato, por no querer romper la magia. Hasta que el momento del postre llegó. Con ellos, como manda el protocolo, la mesa quedaba abierta a cualquier tema de discusión y las negociaciones comenzaban.

—He invitado esta noche a Elisabeth por tu pequeña cuestión —se ofreció Mihawk a partir el melón.

La nombrada decidió por unanimidad que la mousse de chocolate era más interesante que insistir sobre su presencia, sobre todo porque era cuestión de tiempo que tuviera de dejar los placeres mundanos para entrar la conversación, y paladear una mousse siempre, siempre, implica que una vez empiezas no debes detenerte hasta que se acaba o sería una afrenta contra el cocinero de aquella delicia.

—Quizá sería mejor empezar por las presentaciones, Hawkeye, al menos estaría claro qué tipo de asunto tenemos en manos. —El hombre asintió y se aclaró la garganta, la chica dejó la mousse a un lado por obligación, lástima—. Shanks Redhair, arqueólogo subacuático, especializado en época vikinga.

Elisabeth soltó en un suspiro un aire que no recordaba haber retenido, porque tenía razón, aquella presentación era importante, pero al mismo tiempo igual de peligrosa. Y antes de que ella pudiera responder ocurrió lo que nunca quiso, el caballero retomó la palabra.

—Heredero a la corona danesa antes de renunciar a todos mis derechos sucesorios en favor de mi hermano.

Retiró la silla con estruendo y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa clavando los ojos sobre el francés, ahora mismo el único interlocutor válido.

—No he venido a discutir cuestiones políticas, ni quiero involucrarme.

—Oh vamos, princesa, no todos los días se juntan dos renegados a cenar.

—No me llames princesa.

—Es cierto, mis disculpas, ya no lo eres, pero sigues vinculada a la familia real.

Notaba el enfado crecer en su interior, ¿por qué se había dejado llevar? Ah, sí, la llamada de la aventura. No, si ella ya había presupuesto que podía acabar mal, con Mihawk siempre era igual, o todo salía muy bien o todo salía muy mal. Esta, iba a ser de las últimas. Como la mayoría de las veces. Si es que tendría que fiarse de la estadística.

—Milady… —la invitó el culpable de la velada a presentarse.

—Elisabeth Victoria Bowes-Lyon, duquesa de Gloucester. Renuncié a mis derechos dinásticos, por desgracia no me dejaron al título.

—Una duquesa, qué compañía más maravillosa —sonrió llevándose la copa a los labios—, y con un título interesante.

—Pero entiendo que no son historias de muertes sangrientas lo que ha venido a escuchar.

—No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad.

—¿Me han hecho venir por algo relacionado con mi abuela o con el museo? Porque en el caso primero, la respuesta es no— siguió aferrándose a ese tratamiento para poner espacio entre la realidad y lo que deseaba hacer: huir.

—Principalmente con el museo —Mihawk notó como los hombros de la chica se relajaban—, pero temo que también necesitemos algo de magia real.

Se llevó la mano al entrecejo incapaz de sentarse, no tenía sentido preguntarles por qué no habían acudido al museo directamente, pero… Aquello no tenía lógica. Nada desde que llegó a Greenwich la había tenido. Estaba por coger su bolso e irse por tercera vez esa noche. Ya sí que daba por finiquitada la curiosidad que el francés siempre creaba en ella, pero la aparición de aquel hombre, Shanks Redhair, había sido como el peor augurio posible. Daba igual. Todo. Se acabó. No debía estar allí ni un segundo más.

—Para lo informada que sueles estar, me duele verte tan perdida, Elisabeth—la voz de Mihawk la trajo de vuelta al barco con las palabras justas. —Un amigo te ha pedido ayuda y sigues así, estoy defraudado.

—Yo también —le respondió dispuesta a irse, esta vez sí.

—Hace cuatro meses llegó una donación al Museo Británico desde Rusia, entre los diferentes artefactos hay un mapa que pertenece a Dinamarca, un mapa de la época de Harald y Erik el Rojo.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

Levantó su mano derecha para quitarle hierro al asunto y sonrió.

—No es una cuestión política hasta que se haga público, así que puedes considerarlo una petición personal —el hombre se llevó la mano al pecho dramatizando—. Dame ese mapa.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —le respondió tras un segundo de pausa—. No es cuestión de expolio o de a quién pertenece, este es el caso de una donación particular.

—Podríamos decir que ese mapa es un tesoro de mi país.

—Por esa regla de tres se debería devolver todo —la mirada condescendiente de los dos hombres le hizo suspirar, olvidaba que ellos tendrían el sambenito de piratas, pero ella era la descendiente real—. Está bien. Respuesta corta: no.

—Elisabeth, no es porque pertenezca a Dinamarca. Es—

—Oh, por favor, no vengas con que va a cambiar la historia porque es el mapa auténtico de cuando se descubrió América. Estoy harta de ese mismo cuento y no me interesa.

—En realidad es un documento importante de la historia de mi país y cuando se unió la corona danesa al cristianismo.

—Por favor, si sois luteranos….

—No te lo estoy pidiendo a ti como particular, sino lo que me gustaría es que intercedas en el museo para ello. Si no lo hacemos en privado, se convertirá en una cuestión mediática y debo evitarlo a toda costa.

—No podemos.

—¿Quién sabe que la tenéis? —intervino Mihawk sabiendo que la conversación no iría a ninguna parte mientras abría una botella de vino de la que no tenía constancia.

—Los donantes y nosotros. Si os la damos, —

—Bah, ya los tengo comprado.

—Mira, lo único que puedo hacer es hablar de esto con el director, concertar una cita y desearte mucha suerte. Yo ni siquiera trabajo en ese departamento, lo mío es lidiar con el vampiro francés y la porcelana. Lo siento.

La mirada del nombrado le hizo saber que ese era el mejor trato que conseguiría esa noche, y lo aceptó. En realidad, era más de lo que esperaba si tenía en cuenta que él mismo no podría presentarse en el museo a hablar con nadie porque ya vetaron su entrada tiempo atrás, pero ese era un detalle que si ella no lo sabía, mejor mantener oculto por ahora. Porque si la misma nieta de la reina de Inglaterra lo invitaba, no podía pensar en quién se opondría a ello. _Voilá_, la pizca de magia real.

—Y si todo está resuelto, ha sido una velada maravillosa, fantástica, increíble, pero me retiro a descansar que mañana es día laborable para los honrados habitantes de esta ciudad.

—Una última pregunta —la detuvo el pelirrojo—, ¿cuándo será esa cita?

Aferró el asa del bolso y se mordió el labio, casi escapaba.

—Mihawk puede—

—Yo no puedo.

—Puede decírtelo cuando lo hable con el director—acabó sin querer dar su brazo a torcer a sabiendas que se estaba metiendo en una trampa, pero al menos la sacaba del desastre en que el ese instante se encontraba.

—Perfecto —sonrió satisfecho—. Déjame acompañarte hasta la parada de taxi más cercana.

—Será mejor que no.

Esta vez el francés asintió y aceptó que hasta ahí había llegado la velada.

La chica movió la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió a cubierta. El frío viento la sacó de aquel universo paralelo y se estremeció bajo su gabardina. Sí, de pronto la tarde en el museo y el inicio de la cena parecía tan lejana como extraña, es más a quién le dijera lo que había sucedido no se lo creería. Sin contar con la razón por la que la habían invitado. Bajó la pasarela, salió del muelle y buscó con la mirada si había algún taxi disponible.

Una curiosa sonrisa brotó en sus labios pensando en lo que acaba de pasar.

—Qué hacen un francés, un danés y un inglés en un barco, por supuesto que piratear. Yo-ho-ho.

* * *

**N/A:** Las incursiones que he tenido en One Piece han sido extrañas (en tramas y en _feed-back_) y ésta no creo que vaya a ser diferente, así que mientras no me aburra aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos picado la curiosidad por qué pasará.

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	4. Un mapa

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, más allá de ser un AU. Y si hay alguna es para mí personalmente porque me dije que no volvería por estos lares, quizá sea el espíritu navideño que acecha, que me trajo aquí. Hay una OC, y un Shanks que he intentando no sacar demasiado del personaje. Espero poder actualizar cada dos semanas. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Espero os guste el capítulo

:)

* * *

**4\. Un mapa**

* * *

Como sucede en todo encuentro inesperado, o fuera de lo normal, los días siguientes se alejan de ese momento en el sentido que los hacen parece aún más extraño o incluso traen a la mente el pensamiento de que aquello nunca sucedió, que fue fruto de la imaginación o un sueño para quienes estuvieron involucrados.

Este caso no es diferente. La semana continuó su paso inalterada, cada mañana en el museo entre el gentío que pasaba como una tempestad arrasando todo a su paso; cada tarde en el despacho acabando proyectos, enfrascada en su delicada tarea de restauración; y cada noche en su casa buscando un refugio entre noticias del mundo y una taza de té caliente. Sin embargo, siempre queda la duda y la tentación de comprobar si fue real. No, en ningún momento pensó en volver al muelle para comprobar que aquel barco seguía en el atraque indicado, ni siquiera quería llamar a Mihawk, menos aún si éste esperaba que le dijera la fecha de una siguiente cita que no tenía. Sin embargo había pruebas suficientes para saber que sí sucedió. Giró una vez más la tarjeta entre sus dedos mientras descansaba en el despacho, ese mismo papel era al mismo tiempo culpable y verdugo. Era viernes por la tarde, sus encargos semanales estaban al día y ese fin de semana no tenía que ir al museo, ni siquiera tenía pendiente de preparar nuevas exposiciones en las semanas siguientes. Lo sabía. Sí había algo que quería hacer, y sería la prueba exacta que buscaba. Necesitaría una autorización, pero era viernes por la tarde.

Sonrió levantándose de su sillón resoluta. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Caos en la mayor parte de los departamentos, ganas de que llegue el final de la jornada, ir y venir casi sin sentido por parte de todo el personal. Nadie se extrañaría si quería ver los objetos donados aunque no fueran de su incumbencia. Y allá se dirigió. Aún tenía que bajar al otro sótano, al menos su tarjeta de seguridad le permitía acceso a cualquier zona de conservación. Saludó como si fuera normal verla por aquellos lares a otros trabajadores y buscó en el ordenador de sala dónde se guardaban las pertenencias. Sí, era el día adecuado para que los encargados no fueran a cuestionar su presencia.

La pantalla del ordenador le devolvió el código de la estantería en la que estaba y tras memorizarlo lo buscó. Era una donación relativamente nueva, nada del otro mundo en realidad, ni siquiera eran piezas especiales que fueran a estar expuestas directamente. Es más, sabía que se estaba barajando la posibilidad de una vez pasado el tiempo pertinente en exposición, volvieran al almacén a coger polvo hasta que alguna exhibición temporal las sacara de nuevo del cajón del olvido. Algo casi improbable.

Se detuvo en el lugar en cuestión y encontró cuatro cajas bien etiquetadas. Los mapas estaban en la segunda, una herméticamente cerrada para evitar algo que iba a pasar por seguro de seguir allí.

Sacó la caja de la estantería la depositó sobre la mesa y suspiró. Cogió un par de guantes de plástico del dispensador central y la abrió.

Apenas había cuatro pliegos de pergamino y un par de pieles. El estado en general no era malo, mucho mejor del esperado de una colección particular y debidamente catalogado por lo que no le costó encontrar el que buscaba.

Y se sintió estafada.

No sabía que esperar. O sí. Sin embargo no encontró nada.

Aparecían las islas británicas, Irlanda, la península escandinava, la curvatura de los países bajos, Francia, incluso Islandia, pero ninguna señal del nuevo mundo. Sonrió al ver que el tamaño de cada isla no se correspondía con la realidad, ni siquiera el del espacio entre el viejo continente y las Islas Británicas, se recreó en los dibujos de los seres mitológicos que plantaban en diferentes sitios: sirenas, dragones, y la famosa escritura de _hic sunt dracones_ más allá de Irlanda. Lo que fuera que le importaba a Redhair debía estar en las runas o las pequeñas marcas a través de las aguas, pero nada más.

—¿Documento importante de Dinamarca? ¿Unión de la corona al cristianismo? Y una mierda.

Valor de aquel trozo de piel para ella: el que el tiempo le daba como antigüedad; valor de aquel mapa para él: bastante, por lo visto. Los museos no hacen negocios, pero seguro que algo se podría solventar, sobre todo por la parte de que no se quedara condenado al olvido en aquel sótano tras estar tres meses en una esquina de la sala 41.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y le hizo una foto. Luego buscó en la agenda el contacto de Mihawk y lo llamó.

—Necesito información—soltó nada más escuchar la línea abierta. —Por qué lo quiere.

—_Ya te lo dijo_.

—Por favor no me vengas con esas tonterías, lo tengo delante y sé que no vale una guerra, ni dice nada de lo que me dijo. Es más, si la_ Nationalmuseet_ nos lo pide por cauces normales en un año lo tiene con un préstamo casi permanente. ¡Hasta si la Gliptoteca lo hace, se lo prestaríamos con los ojos cerrados!

El silencio que se produjo al otro lado de la línea confirmó sus sospechas, había algo más. Se impacientó.

—_En dos horas te estará esperando en Embarkment._

—¿Cómo vas a traer semejante armatoste hasta el centro?

—_No, será más discreto._

—Mihawk,…

—_En dos horas. Embarkment._

Otra vez, una cita ineludible había sido concertada y llena de misterio. Sin poder dejarla responder, la línea se cortó al otro lado del teléfono. Quería gritar exasperada, pero solo logró suspirar cansada. Al menos no le había preguntado por la cita con el director del museo, eso ya podía ser una victoria.

—Está bien, está bien. Jugaremos.

Dejó el mapa en su caja, ésta en su estantería y salió del almacén sin que nadie le preguntara qué hacía allí o por qué estaba fuera de su ámbito. Y daba igual. Es más, si hubiera querido podría haberse llevado el mapa con ella, entregárselo a Mihawk y hacer que desapareciera de su vida por otro largo período de tiempo. Y no negaría que la posibilidad la tentó.

Subió a su despacho, cogió su abrigo, porque ya refrescaba más que días atrás, y salió del museo buscando el metro abarrotado de personas que terminaban la semana laboral.

Salió al atardecer cada vez más temprano que anuncia el invierno y si esperaba ver el mascarón draconiano de proa del _Red Force_, se sintió desilusionada. El paisaje era el habitual entre las bolsas de basuras amontonadas desde que quitaron las papeleras y contenedores del centro por motivos de seguridad, los turistas con sus teléfonos haciendo fotografías y los primeros borrachos de empezaban a celebrar la llegada del fin de semana. Se acercó al río sofocada y nada más girarse le vio. Allí estaba. Apoyado de manera casual sobre la baranda, tan llamativo con su cabellera roja y sin el francés en los alrededores. En un gesto se quitó las gafas de sol dándole a entender que también se había percatado de su llegada y dudó si era adecuado acercarse. Miró a ambos lados, nadie reparaba en ellos, curiosamente. En unos pasos él estaba a su lado, le había quitado el peso de tomar la decisión.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Elisabeth.

—Me gustaría decir que es mutuo, pero sería mentira.

—Bueno, mentir y robar forma parte de la vida pirata. —respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

De pronto se acordó que tuvo la intención de robar el mapa del museo y notó el enfado crecer sin razón. En un gesto lo invitó a caminar por aquella margen del río, no le gustaba la idea de estar demasiado tiempo quieta en un mismo sitio. Él por supuesto aceptó la invitación y se adecuó a su paso lento.

—No voy a dar rodeos, ¿a qué vienen las prisas?

—¿Prisas?

—Sí, ya se lo dije a Mihawk, por cauces normales en un año lo tenéis en Copenhague, no entiendo tu interés, entonces.

—Creí que te lo había dicho —se rascó la cabeza en un gesto casual—, es un documento importante para mi país y no queremos prensa de por medio.

—No lo es. —Cortó rápida más intentos de mentiras—. Si te lo damos, va a tener repercusión mediática. Además, la cláusula de la donación estipula que debe estar expuesto en el museo antes de salir de él. Es algo habitual en todos los contratos que hacemos. No me irás a decir que simplemente quieres evitar que se exponga aquí.

—Me gustaría decir que no —sonrió—, pero ciertamente —

—Sin farsas, por muy piratas que seas, no te interesa mentirme. —le recordó tajante.

—No creo en la seguridad del museo. Y lo necesito.

—¿Por qué?

—No es una información que pueda darte ahora mismo.

—Mira —se detuvo y le miró a los ojos—, ya sé que estás vetado en el museo, estos días me ha dado tiempo para informarme, no sé la razón, tampoco me interesa, y yo como te prometí te conseguiré esa cita. Pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. Y todo lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer.

—La ahijada de Mihawk celebra un evento mañana en la Royal Opera House, tengo entendido que irás. Yo también.

—¿Qué tiene que ver…?—cayó en la cuenta que no era la única que iría, el director del museo también estaba invitado, es más, habían prestado parte de la colección de ropas tradicionales de Oriente Próximo para el evento.

—Podemos empezar por ahí.

—Me niego. No quiero que nadie sepa que nos conocemos fuera del museo.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada mientras abría su brazo abarcando la nada. Estaba clara su intención.

—Mira a tu alrededor, miles de turistas nos han fotografiado juntos, ¿crees que pasará algo porque hablemos allí? Tenemos amigos en común, tenemos intereses comunes.

—¿Tenemos? Yo no tengo interés en ti. No gano nada de este trato, por si aún no lo habías notado. Desde el principio esto es un favor que le estoy haciendo a Mihawk, tú eres un efecto colateral.

—Cierto… —se llevó la mano al mentón— ¿Qué puedo tener yo que la señora condesa desee a cambio?

Se ahorró el «nada» como única respuesta posible, negó con la cabeza y retomó el paso. Por eso no quería juntarse con ellos. Piratas. Y especialmente Shanks Redhair. Demasiado había escuchado sobre él, absolutamente todo malo y seguro que no era ni una milésima parte de todo lo que había que saber sobre él. En cuando lo reconoció en el muelle, supo que lo mejor era huir.

—No pienso hacer de enlace con el museo en la fiesta de Perona. —su posición infranqueable.

No eran solo historias que Mihawk le contara, por supuesto, era la fuente más fiable de chismes; pero cuando se trataba de él, hasta lo más improbable parecía real. Incluso esa leyenda urbana que decía que había perdido el brazo nadando entre tiburones. A estas alturas casi parecía más real que se lo hubieran volado en un entuerto con otros piratas por algún pecio.

No, las historias no le interesaban lo suficiente como pago por aquello.

—Además, es cierto, ¿qué puedes tener tú, un pirata, que yo quiera?

Y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa le pilló por sorpresa. Quizá porque se esperaba la pregunta, quizá porque le gustó que le llamara pirata, pero el brillo que iluminó sus dorados ojos la dejó sin aliento por un segundo.

—A lo mejor no es qué tengo ahora, sino qué podría tener. Soy un pirata después de todo. Mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta que _milady_ desee hacer uso de ella, a cambio del mapa.

* * *

**N/A:** Las incursiones que he tenido en One Piece han sido extrañas (en tramas y en _feed-back_) y ésta no creo que vaya a ser diferente, así que mientras no me aburra aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos picado la curiosidad por qué pasará.

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	5. Falsa libertad

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, más allá de ser un AU. Y si hay alguna es para mí personalmente porque me dije que no volvería por estos lares, quizá sea el espíritu navideño que acecha, que me trajo aquí. Hay una OC, y un Shanks que he intentando no sacar demasiado del personaje. Espero poder actualizar cada dos semanas. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Espero os guste el capítulo

:)

* * *

**5\. Falsa libertad**

* * *

Había estado dando vueltas a su respuesta desde que se despidieron la tarde anterior, y todavía no se lo borraba de la mente mientras iba en el coche oficial junto con la Duquesa de York y sus hijas a la inauguración de la exposición de Perona.

Sí, había tomado demasiadas confianzas, y sobre todo pasos rápidos. Incluso aquel era uno de ellos. Algo de lo que se había olvidado y pensado menos de lo que debía. Cuando Perona le mandó la invitación, como amiga, le comunicó que acudiría en calidad oficial y con invitados, es decir con aquella madrina social que desde tiempo atrás quería darle. La chica no puso pegas, no sabía seguro si era porque aceptó la derrota, o porque sabía que era una batalla perdida. En ambos casos, la resolución era la misma.

—Querida, ¿crees que es apropiado?

—Perdona —murmuró perdida en la conversación de la condesa.

—Que si este vestido es apropiado, sé que esta chica es un diamante en bruto y tengo interés en su colección, pero no quiero eclipsarlo.

—No es nada, esa es la intención, que vuestra presencia lo eclipse de tal modo que todo el mundo quiera venir.

La mujer se rio, sí, eso era exactamente lo que la presencia de las cuatro damas haría.

—Al menos, merecerá la pena. He escuchado que su padrino estará presente, ese hombre es interesante.

—Ese hombre es peligroso.

—¿Acaso no lo son todos?

—Vamos, tía, no seas así. —masculló incapaz de esconder la sonrisa en un tono cariñoso.

—Aunque dicen que no será el único pirata presente. Es como volver atrás en el tiempo, ¿no crees? ¿Sigue tu abuela firmando patentes de corso?

—Creo que ahora se llaman nombramientos oficiales.

La carcajada estalló entre ambas hasta que el coche se detuvo. Había llegado el momento. Las cuatro descendieron del vehículo y entraron bajo un manto de flashes a la Royal Opera House.

El color, el olor el sonido ambiente se enmudeció durante un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que la presencia real fuera asimilada por los presentes, y luego la misma anfitriona se presentó ante ellas.

Embutida en un vestido negro de corte victoriano con el que se movía demasiado cómoda para lo aparatoso que debía ser, Perona llegó ante ellas y las saludó debidamente. Las presentaciones fueron cortas, o mejor dicho, justas y formales. Algo automático puesto que estaba más pendiente de encontrar cierta cabellera rojiza que en lo que estaba haciendo. Aun así no se le escapó algo que esperaba, el flechazo entre la duquesa de York y la joven pelirrosa fue instantáneo. Sonrió satisfecha mientras las veía alejarse, seguida por las hijas de la primera para que la guiara a través de la exposición. Con un poco de suerte saldría de allí con la promesa de que Perona diseñaría el traje de la próxima boda real. Ella se excusó con el único pretexto posible, quería saludar a Mihawk.

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Se fue directa a la barra y pidió una copa, nada demasiado extravagante o cargado.

—Esperaba que fuera más complicado encontrarte —susurró una conocida voz a su derecha.

No tenía que girarse para reconocer a su dueño, pero lo hizo y se quedó aturdida. Aquel smoking negro le sentada demasiado bien, el pelo engominado no escondía su aire salvaje y peligroso, la leve perilla enmarcaba su fuerte mandíbula, esa mezcla de desaliño fresco y arreglado no le hacía verse fuera de lugar y tuvo que recordarse quién era. Sí, el atuendo le sentaba demasiado bien a aquel hombre.

Se mordió la lengua para no responder, sopesó si debía ignorarle, tomar su copa y seguir en su empeño de buscar al francés, pero algo en su interior negaba esa salida. Podía quedarse, podía conversar, podía ignorar que se conocían y actuar como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba con aquella persona, ya le había dicho que no quería que les vieran juntos, pero parecía que después de ese instante era imposible escapar. Una vez más, él había tomado la decisión.

Hizo una leve reverencia de cabeza, adelantó su mano derecha tomando la suya y la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

—Shanks Redhair, un placer conocerla, condesa de Gloucester.

—Temo no tener el placer de reconocer su nombre, caballero. —susurró cuando se repuso.

No iba a montar una escena, no era el lugar adecuado, y ambos lo sabían. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta que él jugaba con ventaja.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —sonrió, y se fijó en los hoyuelos que se le marcaban en las mejillas—. Hace tiempo que me desvinculé de la corona danesa, si mal no recuerdo fue cuando sus padres fallecieron.

El dolor que cruzó sus ojos durante un instante no pasó desapercibido. Era cierto, o eso podría ser cierto. Cuando sus padres fallecieron y se vio envuelta en el escándalo, se aisló de todo lo que sucedía. Más bien, la aislaron, algo normal. De todas formas, no era algo que le interesara, cada uno tomaba las decisiones que quería y si podía conseguirlas, felicidades por ellos. No todos tenían esas posibilidades.

—Oh, lamento mi falta de información, _milord_ —intentó mostrar desconcierto—, no era mi intención…

—No es nada, _milady_, lamento que la conversación haya tomado este cauce. —Tomó un sorbo de su copa—. Quizá preferiría otro tipo de conversación, tengo entendido que trabaja en el Museo Británico.

—Sí, así es —respondió escueta, no iba a darle pie a esa conversación tampoco, había olvidado por completo que el director del museo debía estar entre el gentío y al menos eso sí que no iba a hacerlo como ya le había dicho.

Necesitaba una salida, y la única opción que tenía para escaparse era buscar desesperada el habitual sombrero de Mihawk entre la gente.

—No va a venir a rescatarte —susurró entre sonrisas advirtiendo sus intenciones—. No suele rescatar damiselas en apuros, pensaba que lo sabías.

—¿Ya se ha acabado la actuación?

—El primer acto, ahora da comienzo el segundo. Aunque lamento no poder contar con tu ayuda.

—¿Vas a convertirte en _Arsène Lupin_? —preguntó jocosa ante aquella enigmática respuesta.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla, Elisabeth. —guiñó un ojo antes de cambiar de postura, y sin más marchase.

Le siguió con la mirada durante unos minutos, se había encontrado con otro hombre trajeado y cabello canoso algo más alto que él. Hablaban con familiaridad, casi como si le estuviera regañando. Sonrió, si era malo, seguro que se lo merecía. Por hora se había salvado de tener que hablar con el director del museo, eso contaba como victoria. Se volvió hacia la barra, terminó el líquido de su copa de un golpe y lo dejó antes de alejarse en dirección contraria. Al menos, seguía la misión de encontrar a Mihawk.

Algunas personas, conocidas y menos conocidas, la pararon en su deambular, debía saludar con la mejor sonrisa, hacer que nada pareciera ir mal y continuar en su empeño. No, sus ojos no dieron con el francés, pero sí con su discípulo y un brillo iluminó su rostro. Al menos, podría divertirse un rato. No demasiado, no aquí, pero menos daba una piedra. Y si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente junto a Zoro, el francés aparecería.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —fue todo el saludo que necesitó para llamar su atención.

El joven terminó el contenido de su vaso y sonrió. Quizá esa sería toda la reacción que obtendría de él durante la velada, pero conociéndole era suficiente.

—Hawkeye me ha dicho que estás liada.

—Las noticias vuelan rápido, todas las noticias —matizó.

La leve mueca le daba a entender que sí había pillado la indirecta.

—Quizá, pero al menos yo puedo salir indemne de mis problemas, los tuyos son arena de otro costal.

—Pues sí que viajan rápido…

—Si quieres un consejo del oficio, aléjate lo antes posible.

—Eso intento —masculló notando el cansancio por primera vez—, pero no me dejan, al menos no mientras no consigan lo que quieren. Y Mihawk tiene la culpa.

—Dáselo y olvida. Siempre funciona.

—No es tan sencillo a este lado de la ley —compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. —Al menos, me alegro que a ti te vaya bien. Y gracias por las quincallas.

—Ya, ya, son un maldito engorro, pero ahí están. —ambos estaban dando la conversación por acabada—. Y hazme caso, aléjate.

Ella movió la mano en gesto de quitarle importancia.

—No, ese Redhair… Mihawk es peligroso, pero él tiene demasiados puntos oscuros.

—Lo sé, lo sé —su cara decía que no sabía ni la milésima parte de la realidad—. Vale, no lo sé, pero al menos sí sé que debo terminar este asunto lo antes posible.

—Siento no poder ayudarte.

—No es nada…

—Aunque conozco a un tipo que podría… —le miró curiosa, era extraño que él hablara de sus conocidos—. No creo que sirva de mucho, pero…

—Déjalo —mascullo—, no involucremos a más personas en este esperpento. Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

—No deberías dejar todo al azar.

—No lo estoy dejando al azar, sino a la ley.

—Ni siquiera la ley podrá ayudarte con esto. Redhair está fuera de ella y es intocable en un sentido que no podrías entender. —El hombre más buscado esa noche hizo acto de presencia—. Pertenece a mi generación en un sentido más amplio, incluso para mí es intocable.

—Fue Real —les recordó que lo sabía.

—No, —sonrió Mihawk con ironía—, es real, es uno de los Señores del Mar y ya sabes qué significa eso.

—Este no es el lugar para hablar de ello—chistó la chica al escuchar aquel título inquieta. — ¿Por qué me has metido en esto? ¿Por qué lo has traído?

—Ya te lo he dicho, ni siquiera yo puedo negarme.

Aquello pesó sobre su conciencia. Conocía el título, conocía la jerarquía del mercado negro, pero pensaba conocer a Mihawk y que su poder era inigualable. No, ni por un instante pensó que se estaba mezclando con ese tema. El escalofrío que sintió cuando Mihawk pronunció el título fue serio. Que justo ahora le confesara que había personas por encima de él y justo con quien la había involucrado era una de ellas porque no tenía otra opción no era precisamente tranquilizador.

—No se atreverá a hacerme nada.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en la ceja elevada en gesto cuestionable del francés, quería zanjar el tema, y sobre todo, quería irse. Al menos, se dijo a sí misma, ya sabía la verdadera razón por la que tenía vetada la entrada al museo.

—Estoy seguro que no lo haría, al menos no como esperas.

—Vamos a olvidarlo, por favor. Estoy cansada y este juego me está agotando demasiado. Pase lo que pase te culparé, eso debes asumirlo. Y como sigo sin entender qué valor tiene el maldito mapa para que esto suceda, actuaré como si esto nunca hubiera pasado y que no he escuchado lo que acabas de decir. Haré lo que te prometí porque parece que es la única manera de que tú cumplas tu parte del trato y yo la mía. El lunes conseguiré esa cita con el director del museo, iré con él hasta la puerta de su despacho, pero una vez entre, se acabó. Todo. Y por supuesto, espero no saber de ti ni de tus discípulos en un largo período de tiempo.

—Deseo que todo sea así de sencillo, mientras tanto tienes mi agradecimiento por ello.

Otra vez movió la mano para quitar hierro al asunto y cerró los ojos.

—Despídeme de Perona, por favor.

El hombre asintió y sin más se marchó del Royal Opera House sin siquiera haber visto la exposición.

Ahora sí que se arrepentía de no haber robado el mapa del museo y acabar con aquel dolor de cabeza en la misma tarde de ayer.

* * *

**N/A:** Las incursiones que he tenido en One Piece han sido extrañas (en tramas y en _feed-back_) y ésta no creo que vaya a ser diferente, así que mientras no me aburra aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos picado la curiosidad por qué pasará.

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	6. Mr Smith

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, más allá de ser un AU. Y si hay alguna es para mí personalmente porque me dije que no volvería por estos lares, quizá sea el espíritu navideño que acecha, que me trajo aquí. Hay una OC, y un Shanks que he intentando no sacar demasiado del personaje. Espero poder actualizar cada dos semanas. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Hale venga, otro capítulo ahora que más se necesitan.

Espero os guste el capítulo

:)

* * *

**6\. Mr. Smith**

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana del lunes fatídico cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar incansable. Al despertarse y cogerlo paró, y empezó de nuevo a sonar. Demasiado dormida todavía para reconocer el identificador del número, bostezó y lo dejó sonar. Otra vez se repitió el mismo patrón, la llamada terminó para empezar a sonar de nuevo. Poco a poco centró la mirada y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pudo leer el número.

Se temía lo peor.

—¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Mi abuela está bien?—exclamó nerviosa.

—_Sí, su alteza se encuentra bien_ —respondió la voz de su interlocutor—, _mi llamada era por usted, milady. El gabinete de prensa de palacio es un caos._

—¿Cómo? Yo no…

—_Sí, usted. Han llegado unas fotos un tanto comprometedoras que estamos intentando_—

—¿Fotos?

—_Fotos de usted con cierto caballero…_ —no tenía que pensar más para saber por qué daba tantas vueltas.

—Mierda.

—_Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que sean publicadas, pero no podremos retenerlo mucho tiempo más._

—Si lo que quieren saber es si hay algo entre nosotros, la respuesta es no. Además, estoy desv—

—_No, usted no está desvinculada de la corona y le recuerdo de que todos sus actos repercuten en la corona_.

—¿Quieren que vaya?

—_No, no será necesario. Queríamos ponerla al tanto._

—Gracias, por mi parte pueden desmentir todo. Mi trato con ese hombre es puramente de trabajo.

—_Le aconsejamos que corte cualquier relación con este caballero, incluso las de trabajo porque puede que no podamos retener la información demasiado tiempo._

Cortó la línea y dejó caer el teléfono antes de hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Ya lo sabía. Su última media hora de sueño se había ido a la mierda. Aunque, en un segundo de avidez frunció las cejas, ¿por qué le habían avisado esa misma mañana si precisamente hacía un día que no le veía?

Masculló otra maldición, se levantó y preparó un café. Lo último que necesitaba es que también le robara el sueño.

Y sonrió.

Se quedó un segundo frente a la cafetera viendo cómo el humo salía alertando que estaba listo. Vertió una cantidad decente en su taza y la retuvo entre sus manos. Observó la calle desde la ventada de la cocina, las hojas secas de los árboles bañaban las aceras, un escalofrío le recordó que la estación estival hacía tiempo que había acabado y el otoño se había instalado en la ciudad con todo su poder. Como invocadas, pequeñas gotas comenzaron a chocar contra el cristal de la ventana. La época de batallar había terminado, era hora de recoger toda la campaña y regresar al hogar hasta la primavera siguiente… Lástima que su batalla no dependiera de las inclemencias estacionales.

Dejó la taza a medio beber sobre el mostrador de la cocina y fue a vestirse, hoy era el día que le conseguiría la maldita cita a Redhair, a ser posible esa misma tarde, y una vez lo dejara en la puerta, todo se acabaría. Su campaña de verano podría cerrarse. Y con ello todos los problemas, incluido el de esa misma mañana.

Resopló irónica, ¿creían que podían emparejarla con cualquier persona? Esta prensa amarilla estaba demasiado ahogada en su bilis. Aunque, sí, supuso que para ellos tampoco era desconocido quién era él, al menos quién fue, porque si realmente supieran que es un Señor del Mar quizá no serían tan rápidos en publicar nada…

—Señor del Mar… —dejó que por primera vez ese título se deslizara por sus labios.

El escalofrío que siguió era comprensible, tan solo de escucharlo, y eso que sus conocimientos eran básicos. Casi que prefería que fuera aquel hombre que se presentó la semana anterior en el barco: príncipe renegado y arqueólogo subacuático.

Terminó de arreglarse, tomó el último sorbo de café antes de dejar la taza en el fregadero, se puso la gabardina y con el paraguas en la mano salió de su edificio. Directa al metro, de ahí a la cafetería donde comprar el soborno perfecto para Charlotte, y de ahí al museo en un paseo ventoso que sí, pregonaba el invierno.

Los pasos repetidos le traían a la memoria la mañana que todo cambió y casi por inercia miró al otro lado del despacho de Charlotte por si Mihawk estaba allí antes incluso de saludarla.

—Buenas nuevas traen las nubes —saludó lo más alegre que pudo, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y besó su mejilla —el mejor cappuccino para la mejor del museo.

—¿Y qué debe hacer la mejor del museo para ganárselo?

—Quiero concertar una cita para un particular lo antes posible. Un particular que es persona non grata.

—No debo recordarte que si un particular está vetado no puede concertar cita, ni siquiera por terceros —se sintió dolida, quizá porque sabía sus intenciones, quizá porque la estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería.

—¿Creía que eras la mejor? —respondió retirando el café de la mesa.

—Lo soy porque no me vendo tan bajo.

—Oh, por favor, Charlotte, prometo que no pasará nada, prometo que me hago responsable de todo, pero lo necesito y lo necesito lo antes posible para acabar con esto —intentó sonar no muy suplicante, pero la realidad era insuperable. —También Mihawk estará en deuda contigo.

La mujer frunció el ceño en un precioso conjunto de arrugas mientras sus pintadas cejas se acentuaban. Luego miró el café y cerró los ojos. Negó con la cabeza, movió las manos rápidas sobre el teclado. Sabía que lo de Mihawk funcionaría si todo lo demás fallaba. La magia real estaba sobrevalorada.

—El director recibirá a las cinco y media al señor Smith. Será una reunión corta porque es la última del día. Y si por un casual alguno de ellos no puede atender, no se pospondrá.

—Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias, Charlotte —se derritió en halagos hacia la señora.

—Mi café —le recordó antes de que desapareciera del despacho sin haber soltado antes la taza de cartón.

Y en el camino a su despacho le envió un mensaje a Mihawk, la respuesta fue afirmativa. Todo marchaba viento en popa.

Si todo seguía igual esa misma tarde sería libre.

Y la vida no podía sonreírle más.

En su despacho repitió la rutina de todos los lunes, algo de música y encender el ordenador, repasar el calendario de exposiciones y mantenimiento. Elegir las piezas en las que trabajaría esa semana le llevaría un rato, luego una pausa para un té e ir al almacén a buscarlas. Una pausa para comer y prepararlas todas en su despacho. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando terminó y todavía tenía tiempo de empezar a mirar la primera de aquella semana. Una pequeña pareja de figurillas que necesitaban con una urgencia un buen lavado de cara porque en un mes se irían para Tokio. En ello estaba cuando la su teléfono sonó sacándola del trabajo. Eran las cinco y cuarto y el señor Smith estaba en la puerta del museo. Ni siquiera podía pasar de ahí sin su compañía.

Cogió la tarjeta de identificación, además de la de visitante que Charlotte le había conseguido a la hora de la comida para el señor Smith, y salió.

De nuevo era fácil identificarlo, no por su cabello rojizo, sino que su simple presencia era llamativa. Vestía normal, una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, con una chaqueta echada por encima de los hombros, las gafas de sol que se quitó cuando la divisó, sí, nada fuera de lo normal, pero él desprendía un no sé qué que era suficiente para atraer todas las miradas sobre su persona.

El saludo fue escueto, un leve apretón de manos y un par de sonrisas.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Elisabeth.

Arrugó los labios y asintió. Al menos era cortés. Pasaron seguridad sin percances, atravesaron los abarrotados primeros pasillos del museo, no pasó desaparecido la mueca de enfado que apareció en su semblante por ese detalle, y subieron hasta los despachos.

Charlotte pareció impresionada también, se veía que todos le conocían de nombre pero pocos de rostro. Asintió aceptando la situación, y si una leve sonrisa brilló en su boca al ver como el hombre se inclinaba hacia ella para hacerle una pregunta, nadie lo percibió.

—¿Entrarás conmigo?

—No, el trato era traerte y lo hemos cumplido. Mihawk y yo. Mi pago, recuperar el sueño.

—El señor director le atenderá ahora mismo, señor Smith —interrumpió la voz de la secretaria abriendo la puerta del despacho.

—Gracias —respondió a la mujer antes de volver una última vez sobre la chica y cogiéndola del brazo bajó hasta besar su mejilla.— Ha sido un placer, Elisabeth. Quedas liberada.

Y sus rodillas temblaron. Debía ser la sensación de libertad.

Sí, debía ser el saber que por fin se había librado de aquel hombre.

No por su extraño gesto cariñoso con el que había sobrepasado su familiaridad.

Pero sus rodillas seguían inquietas y sus pies no se movían. De pronto notó que sus mejillas le ardían, la puerta se había cerrado entre ambos pero seguía allí quieta mirando la sombra de su espalda que había desaparecido.

—Eso, querida, es lo mejor que podía pasar. Ahora vete a descansar.

* * *

**N/A:** Las incursiones que he tenido en One Piece han sido extrañas (en tramas y en _feed-back_) y ésta no creo que vaya a ser diferente, así que mientras no me aburra aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos picado la curiosidad por qué pasará.

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	7. La tormenta

**Advertencias:** No muchas, la verdad, más allá de ser un AU. Y si hay alguna es para mí personalmente porque me dije que no volvería por estos lares, quizá sea el espíritu navideño que acecha, que me trajo aquí. Hay una OC, y un Shanks que he intentando no sacar demasiado del personaje. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Gracias a quienes han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos.

Espero os guste el capítulo

:)

* * *

**7\. La tormenta**

* * *

Si el día anterior había sido como el final feliz de todo cuento que se espera y se desea, porque por supuesto lo deseaba: por fin podía decir adiós a aquel hombre; ese martes no tardó en nublarse más que el mismo cielo.

La tormenta estaba presente fuera y dentro.

Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, no quería mirarlo. Sí, como toda buena tormenta iba por partes, el bochorno en el ambiente que la anuncia, los cambios de vientos, el mismo olor a tierra húmeda que se hace con el lugar, hasta las primeras gotas que al poco aumenta en intensidad hasta descargar y complementarse con los rayos y los truenos.

La tormenta interior se había creado en el mismo orden, pero no importaba cómo habían escalado los acontecimientos, sino los rayos que ahora caían peligrosos sin aviso. No se había librado de Shanks Redhair, y no solo eso eran malas noticias, sino las condiciones por lo que no lo hacía.

Nada más llegar al museo Charlotte la avisó que en una hora el director la recibiría. Su voz seria era más que suficiente para ponerla en alerta, y desde entonces, misteriosamente, el teléfono había dejado de sonar.

La liebre estaba suelta, por lo que pudo presuponer. Demasiado que lo habían retenido 48 horas, intentaba convencerse, aunque no comprendía el interés que la otra parte podría tener en que sus nombres se vincularan. Ya se lo avisaron, intentarían contenerlo pero no podrían, y eso mismo la hacía estar en alerta porque era imposible pensar que el gabinete de la casa real no pudiera detener esa información.

Agitó la cabeza para volver al presente. La reunión con el director había empezado bien, si es que a saludarse cordialmente podía llamarse algo más allá de «bien». Como un hombre al que no le gustaba perder el tiempo no tardó en decírselo y, por supuesto, acabar la reunión en menos de quince minutos. Los quince peores minutos que recordaba en mucho tiempo.

¿Qué le había dicho? Lo que menos quería escuchar en ese momento: saber la resolución del día anterior. Pensaba que se había deshecho de todo ese entuerto, pero no era así. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible? No, ahora estaba condenada a ir a Copenhague custodiando el maldito mapa porque vete a saber qué trucos había usado Redhair para conseguir que se lo prestaran sin más. Sí, lo había conseguido. Es más, saldría en dos semanas y en menos de un mes el mapa estaría expuesto en aquella ciudad. Sin fecha de regreso, para el mapa, para ella sí, por supuesto, y…

Gruñó hastiada. Mejor sería no saber cómo lo había conseguido. No, no quería saberlo, porque si su intuición era medianamente decente todo apuntaba a asuntos turbios que prefería no conocer, era demasiado consciente de la influencia que aquel hombre tenía. Con decir su título bastaba. Ya se había mezclado demasiado en ellos.

Otra vez sonó el teléfono, hastiada miró que otra vez era Mihawk. Al principio tenía curiosidad por saber si era para darle su pésame, pero conociéndolo era para darle más instrucciones y no quería. Si hacia como que no lo escuchaba, podría pensar que no estaba sucediendo.

O eso quería creer.

El día había acabado, cogió su abrigo, cerró el despacho y con pesadumbre se fue despidiendo del resto de sus compañeros hasta salir. Sí, como era de esperar allí estaba esperándole. Él.

Shanks Redhair.

De nuevo su simple presencia era inconfundible. La gabardina negra que usaba le sentaba como un guante, tuvo que admitir. Llevaba las gafas de sol a pesar de las nubes del día, como si eso solo fuera a ocultarle, se dijo irónicamente. Esta vez, no dejo que él decidiera nada. Avanzó hacia el hombre quien sonrió al reconocerla.

Tuvo la tentación de pasar de largo, pero el enfado pudo más.

—¿Y bien?

—Mihawk ha intentado contactar contigo hoy, pero ha sido imposible. No deberías hacerle eso al pobre.

Elevó una ceja irónica. Le hubiera gustado que «el pobre» en cuestión hubiera estado allí para escuchar cómo le había llamado.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Bueno, si hubieras querido, te la habrían resuelto horas antes.

—Por favor —exclamó cansada cruzándose de brazos.

—Te invito a algo, por aquí cerca hay buenos pubs si mal no recuerdo —sonrió—, hace mucho que no vengo. Y en la última semana he venido más veces que en los últimos veinte años.

Con un gesto le invitó a andar.

—¿Veinte años? —no quería, pero picó el anzuelo y maldijo su curiosidad.

—Veinte largos años, casi media vida. Pero no es esa historia la que he venido a contar.

—Oh, por supuesto que no —masculló irónica—, ¿a qué viene—

El hombre chistó mientras se llevaba el índice sobre los labios.

—A su debido tiempo.

—Empiezo a odiarte.

—Se nota que tienes mucho en común con Mihawk.

La dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras avanzaron un poco más a través de las calles. El pelirrojo se detuvo ante un pub pintado de verde oscuro. Sí, reconocía el nombre, era más bien un antro, nada turístico, con fauna local y que clamaba privacidad. Algo de sentido común sí quedaba en él. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar primero, Shanks la siguió y la voz feliz del _barman_ demostraba lo evidente: era o fue un habitual.

—Pero, ¿qué ven mis viejos ojos? —se giró hacia la mujer que estaba sentada en una esquina de la barra—, Shakki, dime que no es un espejismo.

—No, Ray, es tu niño mimado en carne y hueso. —la mujer se levantó y se acercó al pelirrojo quien cogió su mano y la besó—. Siempre es un placer verte, Redhair.

—Igualmente, Shakki.

—Aunque estoy más interesada en tu grata compañía, hacía mucho que la realeza no pisaba estos viejos tablones. Desde aquel episodio…

La chica saludó levemente con un movimiento de cabeza,

—No te vamos a comer —rompió en carcajadas el hombre tras la barra. —A estas alturas no debe quedar nadie en toda Londres que no sepa tu relación con este maldito pirata.

—Mayor razón para venir aquí —el hombre pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica asustándola—. Así que, vamos a pasar dentro. Luego nos ponemos al día.

Con un gesto les indicó el camino, y ambos entraron a una sala privada. La mesa pequeña de madera estaba forrada de un paño blanco impoluto, acompañada de cuatro sillas. Shanks se adelantó y retiró una para ella, en la que se sentó, antes de tomar asiento al otro lado.

Escuchó claramente el suspiro que exhaló y como se iba recomponiendo de todo.

—Ese… ¿Ese era Silver Rayleigh? Pero… Pero…

—El mismo que viste y calza. —El asombro que pintaba su cara, lo decía todo y sentía felicidad al ver que había reconocido también al viejo marino, para él era un misterio que estuviera tan familiarizada con los piratas al mismo tiempo que le intrigaba. —Rayleigh es un viejo amigo, estoy seguro que estará encantado de contarte aventuras de hace años, pero luego.

—No estoy muy segura…

—Ya sabes quién soy, y sé que quieres saber por qué vas a venir a Copenhague conmigo, también sé que no te gusta la idea, pero relájate, tómatelo como unas vacaciones y disfruta. En mis planes no entraba esto, lo admito, sin embargo, intentaré hacer el viaje lo más placentero posible para ti, _milady_.

—Es que no es tan sencillo, y encima con lo de la prensa… —él rio y le miró enfadada, no era motivo de risa.

—¿Acaso no te gusta el novio que te han buscado? —acompañó el comentario jocoso con un guiño.

Se estaba poniendo colorada y lo único que atinaba a creer es que era de la rabia. Se hubiera levantado si sus piernas reaccionaran, incluso si su mano no hubiera ido rápida sobre su muñeca reteniéndola en el lugar. Vaya, parecía que estaba aprendiendo a leerla demasiado rápido.

—Está bien, se acabaron las bromas. Mihawk quería decirte que en dos semanas partirás en mi barco hasta Copenhague, allí tendrás que quedarte como comisaria de la pieza un par de meses, no mucho más. Así que supongo que para principios del año que viene podrás volver a Londres y toda nuestra relación se habrá terminado, esta vez de verdad, si quieres.

—Me estás diciendo que no tengo opción—no era una pregunta, tampoco sus palabras lo fueron—, te has valido de tu posición para conseguir el mapa y de la mía para poder entrar al museo, me parece bien, perfecto, maravilloso. Pero, ¿qué tengo que ver en esto ahora?

—Por desgracia no me lo daban gratis. Dentro de lo mal que podía haber salido, tú eres mi mejor opción, y no me quejo por ello. Al contrario, me gusta la idea de tu compañía.

—Claro, mi «compañía»—acompañó el énfasis en la palabra con un gesto de sus manos— es el altísimo precio que el museo estaba dispuesto a aceptar, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente…

Tocaron en la puerta, Shakki no esperó a que le dieran permiso para entrar con la bandeja.

—Lo habitual para el caballero—masculló dejando un vaso bajo con poco hielo y una cantidad generosa de líquido acaramelado—, y un té para la duquesa, si prefieres algo más fuerte sólo tienes que decírmelo. Esta corre por cuenta de la casa.

—No, muchas gracias el té está bien—masculló, realmente eso era lo que quería, un té que ahogara el frío de la tarde y la hiciera sentirse cálida y protegida.

—Redhair— se volvió hacia el hombre—, Ray quiere hablar con ella antes de irse, así que no la asustes.

—No haré nada que un caballero no haría.

—Entonces le diré que venga pronto—respondió jocosa antes de salir del reservado.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —masculló mientras movía el vaso, dio un trago, sopesaba cómo decir las siguientes palabras—. Eres el único comodín para hacer que el mapa salga del museo antes de ser expuesto que podía jugar y el chivo expiatorio del trato para el museo en caso de que algo vaya mal, lo cual no…

Miró a la chica y se dio cuenta que no tenía su atención. Estaba embobada mirando la taza que acababan de ponerle delante. Aquella sonrisa brotó de forma natural, jamás pensó que perdería contra un trozo de porcelana, pero casi era de esperar dada su compañía.

Elisabeth levantó la taza hasta tenerla frente a sus ojos, el peso era adecuado, notaba el fino acabado, la delicadeza del esmaltado en bellas figuras herbales. Esas flores de color vibrante sobre el blanco de fondo eran demasiado características. El filo ondulado pintado en oro también, lo tenía todo. La subió y la bajó, sus ojos no podían estar engañándola.

—Será mejor que te tomes el té o se te enfriará—estas palabras sí la despertaron, lo justo para hacerles caso automáticamente.

Paladeó tímida las primeras gotas de té, el leve sabor a la fresa y las rosas se mezclaba en correcta harmonía con el té verde y la champaña… ¿Era una casualidad que aquel fuera su té favorito?

—Seguramente Mihawk se lo haya dicho—respondió a la pregunta no formulada, con una sonrisa, le gustó aquella sensación de saber qué pensaba, otra vez la podía leer como un libro abierto.

—¿Mihawk? —masculló antes de dejar temblorosa la taza sobre su plato sin ruido alguno—, pero, esto… Es una Meissen de finales del XVII, como mucho inicios del XVIII en perfecto estado, esto no debería...

—Seguro que Mihawk les ha dicho que veníamos, o les ha hablado de ti en alguna visita. No me extrañaría, al fin y al cabo, la piratería es un negocio pequeño donde todos nos conocemos.

—No lo entiendo—masculló fijando sus ojos sobre él.

Y le dolió porque sí que había perdido contra una taza. Aquel simple objeto había conseguido que se olvidara del vuelco que había provocado en su vida en la última semana sin más. Casi podía afirmar que en ese ahora, al menos, podría recuperar el sueño que él le había robado y reclamado como pago por conseguirle la cita en el museo.

Nada evitó la sonrisa mientras tomaba otro trago, no se le olvidaría recordarle que su deuda estaba saldada por ese preciso instante.

—Shakki es una ávida coleccionista de tazas. Ya en su tiempo era demasiado buena buscando fortuna y tiene un ojo envidiable. Si no fuera por ella, estoy seguro que Ray-san estaría hundido en la más mísera pobreza.

—Pero está en un estado perfecto, intachable, casi es un sacrilegio que esté—

—¿Para qué otra cosa sino sirve una taza de té que para tomar té? Es cuando un objeto desempeña su papel cuando obtiene su máximo valor.

Elevó la mirada de la taza a aquellos ojos ambarinos, estaba segura que aquellas palabras iban más allá de la taza. Y recordó el mapa.

—¿Hacia dónde conduce el mapa, entonces? —preguntó afilada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al resplandor de la sonrisa que el hombre le brindó.

Esa era justo la pregunta que quería oír, y por fin podría saber una verdad de aquel embrollo.

* * *

**N/A:** Las incursiones que he tenido en One Piece han sido extrañas (en tramas y en _feed-back_) y ésta no creo que vaya a ser diferente, así que mientras no me aburra aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos picado la curiosidad por qué pasará.

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


End file.
